


Heartbroken

by butterflyeffect9661



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Break Up, Destiny, Distance, Fate, Heartbreaking, Love, M/M, Sad, Time - Freeform, relationship, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect9661/pseuds/butterflyeffect9661
Summary: All Junhee wants is to show his love for Sehyoon to the world. Why does it have to be this way?
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Heartbroken

Was it that every time you saw me you were ashamed? Was it that I wasn’t good enough? 

I wanted to ask but I never had the courage, I let the sadness constantly build up inside of me. For all the times we pretended not to know each other, I remembered all the moments we spent together. 

Even though those moments were always secret, even though no one else in the world knew except us, it was ok because I had you. I just wanted to start telling the world that my heart belongs to you. 

“I really like you Sehyoon. I want to stop sneaking off and us pretending like we don’t even know each other. I want to hold your hand while walking together, I want to greet you with a kiss when we meet after not seeing each other for a while. I can’t do this anymore. It hurts too much, and you said you never wanted to hurt me.”

Junhee knew. He knew what Sehyoon would say. It was guaranteed, Junhee couldn’t hold any of his tears in that he built up. He simply stood with tears falling down his face, looking desperately at Sehyoon waiting for him to say or do anything.

When Sehyoon finally looked up at him, Junhee truly felt his heart break. Sehyoon too, had a sadness like never before in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry for hurting you. I don’t want to lose you Junhee, I know it would be too painful for you to stay as friends, but you’re still precious to me.” 

“If I was then this wouldn’t be happening, this would all go away, we would be able to be happy together.”

“Junhee, no one means more to me than you. I’ll never be the same because it will always be you. Even if we can’t be together.” Sehyoon took a step towards Junhee, but Junhee took one step back, with the same equal distance between them as there was before.

Junhee slowly let go of Sehyoon’s hands, desperately wanting to hold them forever. The feeling still lingered, as it did every time they held hands. It was something small but meaningful that Junhee always thought about. As if his hand was made to hold Sehyoon’s. As if he was destined to love Sehyoon even if fate twisted their love to end up this way.

Junhee could tell Sehyoon wanted to reach out and hold him, but Sehyoon also knew that Junhee was already hurting too much. They both knew each other so well that they didn’t have much to say anymore. Junhee turned over in his mind about how this will be the last time he sees Sehyoon. He didn't have to think, instead, he let his heart tell Sehyoon the words he wanted to say.

“I love you Sehyoon. Even though this is where we end, I’ll still love you. Even if I got hurt, I treasure everything we shared.” Junhee said, not being able to leave with the silence and the suffocating sadness filling the air

“If you will come after me, you know that I’ll be waiting for you. I’ll be waiting to finally stand on the rooftops and shout to the world that it’s you.” Junhee then turned away and began to walk away, his chest tight and tears streaming. 

“Junhee,” Sehyoon called. Junhee couldn’t help but turn around, Sehyoon still stood in the exact same spot, almost scared that if he tried to take a step closer Junhee would disappear.

“I love you too. I’ll find you again, and I’ll make you happier than I ever did for a very long time.” Junhee wanted so badly to believe in Sehyoon’s words, but right now he was hurting too much, and he couldn’t even rely on the person he loved most.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” With that, Junhee left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for such a sad first JunWow AU i promise i'll give them a happy one soon.


End file.
